


Lucky Fanboy

by mimetime



Category: Garf Gab, Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Dimension Travel, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Jon's a sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, SFW so far, as usual...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimetime/pseuds/mimetime
Summary: Wyatt Duncan is almost three years into his journey to watch all of Garfield and Friends, and the Universe has decided that it's finally time for him to meet the characters he's been devoting his life to. When Wyatt comes face-to-face with the one and only Jon Arbuckle, it comes to his attention that his fondness for Jon goes further than he'd ever realized before.Things seem to be going well between the men until Jon's relationship with Garfield interferes with the raving reviewer's romantic pursuits. Both of them use his submissive nature to their advantages, and their rivalry only grows more intense as the time the Universe granted to Wyatt for his visit is running out. Will Wyatt be able to win Jon's heart in time?updated march 4; unfinished
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Garfield, Wyatt Duncan/Jon Arbuckle





	Lucky Fanboy

Wyatt Duncan had just finished mapping out his script for the next episode of Garf Gab. The U.S. Acres segment had been particularly painful, but in contrast, the Garfield section had been delightfully entertaining. He'd made some good jokes out of the material the writers of the show had fated him to and was excited to record his review tomorrow. First, though, he had to get a good night's sleep to prepare himself to unleash a hurricane of humor unto the world. As he did every night, he grabbed a hold of his favorite Garfield plush and curled up in bed, letting himself slip off into a well-earned slumber. 

When Wyatt opened his eyes again, he found himself floating in a vast emptiness. He was surrounded by endless darkness, spanning out way too far for any human to ever imagine it, and the man's body felt cold and tingly. But somehow, this felt different than a dream, or even a lucid dream--not quite real, but definitely not something occurring within Wyatt's subconscious. 

"WYATT," a voice bellowed from all around him. It made his bones buzz under his flesh. He knew intuitively that this was an extremely powerful entity, but why would it contact _him_? He tried to speak, but he found that he was unable to. It's then that the boy realized that no oxygen was going into his lungs, and yet, he wasn't suffocating. "I KNOW THAT YOU ARE CONFUSED... BUT BELIEVE ME, IT WILL ALL MAKE SENSE SOON." 

The boy tried to move his numbing limbs but was unable to. He was stuck here, frozen in time. Frozen within the universe. 

"I CAN HEAR YOUR WORRIED THOUGHTS, MORTAL ONE. EASE YOUR MIND," the Universe commanded, and like magic, a feeling of peace and safety washed over Wyatt. "I AM HERE TO GRANT YOU A SPECIAL WISH. I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, WYATT, WHAT YOU WANT MORE THAN ANYTHING... YOU ARE FINALLY READY." 

In all honesty, Wyatt didn't know what the Universe was talking about. What could he possibly want enough that the _Universe_ would contact him? Despite his bewilderment, a giddy feeling of excitement filled him. He could feel the energy around him vibrating, and the layers of skin and muscle on his physical body felt like they were growing looser and looser, expanding far out from his inner form. The darkness around him quickly transitioned into blindingly bright white light, and he felt warmth flood him before everything suddenly went blank once again. 

Wyatt jolted awake and took in a deep gasp of air. He shot up in bed and grabbed at his chest, feeling his heart pounding hard against his rib cage. A puzzled look appeared on his face when he noticed that this was _not_ the bed he had fallen asleep in. In fact, this was not even the _room_ he had fallen asleep in. The boy wasn't given enough time to figure out what the hell was going on before someone he couldn't have ever predicted walked in through the bedroom door. 

"Hey, buddy!" Jon Arbuckle greeted, a dopey smile on his face and an apron tied around his torso. He had a tray of steaming hot lasagna in his hands, which were protected from the heat by frilly oven mitts. 

"W-What the _fuck_?!" 

Jon jumped in surprise at Wyatt's reaction, losing his gripping on the lasagna in the process. It splatted against the ground, and not five seconds later, Garfield was in the room eating it up. 

"Garfield! That was for Wyatt," Jon scolded, while Wyatt felt like he could just about have a heart attack. He pinched at his skin, and the pain assured him that he was very much awake. 

"What is going _on_?" Wyatt said, and Jon looked over at him with a confused frown. 

"What do you mean? You've been living here with us for a few months, you ought to know who we are by now." 

_Months_? Could that mean... _that's_ how long Wyatt had been in the Universe? 

"T-That's impossible," Wyatt said, mostly to himself. 

"So is me talking, but here we are," Garfield remarked, already done gobbling up all the lasagna off the floor like a little creature. 

"Wait... Y-You can _actually_ talk?" Garfield hiked up an eyebrow. 

"Alright, you're acting too weird. I'm out of here," he grumbled, turning and flicking his tail curtly. "Odie! Where are you? I need to kick you off a table." 

The cat disappeared into the depths of the colorful house, leaving the two men alone together. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Jon asked with a frown. "I know things can be a little strange in this house sometimes, but today's been totally normal. Is something going on with you?" 

"I-I don't..." He fell silent, looking down at his body. It was definitely real. But how could he know that the rest of this was? He could feel the bed under him, but maybe this was just one big hallucination. "Jon... come here for a second." 

Jon titled his head but walked over nonetheless. He was about to speak when Wyatt's hands on his face made his eyes go wide. Wyatt gasped, and Jon lifted a hand to pry his hands from his cheeks, feeling them slightly heat up. 

"Y-You know... Garfield's got a point. Maybe you need some fresh air?" Jon suggested with a hopeful smile, though Wyatt could see the blush on his face. He thought it to be a bit of a weird reaction, but he didn't yet put two and two together. His hands slipped away from the other man and he looked down at his own lap. 

"...Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good," he said, starting to feel less distressed, almost even excited to explore some of this world. Suddenly being in a new dimension was a _lot_ to process, but there was nothing he could do about it right now. 

"Great! I'll go get dressed. It's pretty sunny outside, so you might wanna go with shorts or something," Jon suggested. "Just meet me at the front door like usual!" He gave one last smile and slipped away. 

"WYATT." A booming voice made Wyatt jolt, and he immediately searched around for the source of it. Once again, there was nothing to see. "YOU MUST ACCEPT THIS LIFE. IT WON'T LAST FOREVER." 

"W-What do you mean?" Wyatt asked, pleasantly surprised to see that he could speak this time. 

"YOU HAVE A WEEK HERE BEFORE YOU RETURN TO YOUR OWN WORLD. DO WHAT YOU MUST. HURRY," the Universe urged. 

"W-Wait! Don't go, I have so many questions!" 

"I CANNOT HELP YOU ANY FURTHER. GOOD LUCK." 

"Wait!!" Wyatt yelled. "H-Hello...? Are you there?" 

He was alone again. He looked down at his body and noticed that his clothes had changed on their own. He recalled what Jon had said and climbed out of bed. Going through the house he'd seen in so many episodes of the show was disorienting to say the least, but it felt more familiar than it should have. It's like he really _had_ already been here. He knew where to go to find the door, and to find Jon standing in front of it in a simple white tee and red shorts that reached mid-thigh. 

"You ready?" Jon asked, grabbing onto the front door knob. 

"I... I guess so," Wyatt said with a shrug, his mind still reeling with what the Universe had told him. What was he meant to do here? What if he messes it up and loses his chance forever? 

"Garfield! We're heading out!" Jon alerted before hopping down the front steps with Wyatt following behind. Jon sighed and started walking side-by-side with the shorter man. The sun shined above them in a blue sky with white clouds scattered throughout it. There was a slight breeze, but it was warm rather than chilly. It ruffled through their hair, and Jon smiled, looking over at the other man as they made their way down the street. "I always love sunny days like this. Not too hot, not too cold... It's perfect." 

Truthfully, it did feel really nice. The area was more serene than Wyatt could've expected. He could hear the chatter of the neighborhood: birds chirping, friends chatting, the occasional dog barking. This place was homey, but Jon's presence seemed to comfort him most. Maybe he had misjudged him. He didn't seem all that strange after all-- 

"Ever since Garfield and I started dating, it's been harder to go on walks like this. I mean, it's not like he's willing to go with me, and I know he misses me more now when I'm out." 

" _What_???" 

Jon looked over at him, smile slightly shrinking. 

"Huh...? O-Oh! I mean, it's not like he's a _controlling_ boyfriend or anything, it's completely normal to miss your significant other somet--" 

"No, no, what do you mean... dating?" 

"Geez, I thought this clean air might make you feel better, but you're still acting different," Jon remarked. "I've been dating Garfield the whole time you've been living at home, after all. You should've noticed by now! It's not like we keep it hidden when we're just at home." 

Alright, let's be honest. _Every_ Garfield fan has cracked at least one joke about Jon Arbuckle screwing his cat, Wyatt included. But for it to actually be _true_? Nothing could've prepared Wyatt for that. He crossed his arms and pondered the morals of it. I mean, even though Garfield can talk, this still counted as bestiality, didn't it? Especially if Jon was doing anything... "mature" with Garfield. This man is a full-fledged criminal! 

**Author's Note:**

> if wyatt sees this... hi.  
> >> i'll finish this sometime xoxo


End file.
